


Rosso e verde, la magia e il peccato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dio del tuono [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [What if] [Post-Thor II]Thor è finito in coma combattendo contro gli elfi oscuri. Loki ha dovuto perciò chiedere l’aiuto dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Natasha, come agente dello Shield, ha l’ordine di controllarlo.Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Natasha, LokiPrompt: Buy the stars





	1. Chapter 1

Rosso e verde, la magia e il peccato

  
_Oh, noi non possediamo i nostri cieli  
No, possediamo solo il nostro inferno_

__

“Ringrazia che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. vi abbia prestato soccorso a Greenwich dopo quanto è successo a Manhattan” disse Natasha. Si appoggiò alla parete accanto alla porta e mise la mano sulla pistola. Loki fissò il viso ingrigito di Thor, osservò i suoi occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta, la barba dorata era madida di sudore e si sentiva il suo respiro rantolante. Il bip di un macchinario risuonava ovattato e la luce che entrava dalla finestra attraverso le tende e le inferriate illuminava di giallastro la stanza bianca.

“Su Midgard vi è ignoto il concetto di alleanza. Diffidate dei vostri campioni e non riconoscete la validità dell’aiuto tra compagni. Mi chiedo come mai mio fratello vi consideri ancora amici” ribatté sibilante Loki. La Romanoff si sistemò una ciocca rossa ondulata dietro l’orecchio e sporse le labbra carnose.

“Vuoi forse dirmi che a te interessa di Thor?” domandò. Loki ghignò mostrando i denti lattei, le iridi gli brillarono di verde e si voltò.

“A te interessa dell’agente Barton o della tua nota rossa?” chiese. Natasha corrugò la fronte e dilatò le narici.

“Lui è il tuo cielo, ti ha salvato, ma tu continui a inseguire solo il tuo peccato”. Aggiunse mellifluo Loki, accavallò le gambe e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. Natasha strinse con forza il calcio della pistola fino ad arrossare le dita affusolate e rendendo ancor più bianche le nocche candide, le gote nivee divennero rosate.

“Al contrario di te, io quella nota posso cancellarla e avere un futuro” ribatté gelida, sollevando il capo. Il figlio di Laufey si voltò e tornò a guardare Thor. Un tentacolo di magia verde si allungò dal suo ginocchio e sfiorò una ciocca bionda spostandola.

“Oh, noi non possediamo i nostri cieli. No, noi possediamo solo il nostro inferno” rispose il mago.


	2. Il sonno di Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla challenge del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.  
> Link del gruppo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/  
> 26 prompts challenge: 7/26: Cura: 1. Il complesso dei mezzi terapeutici e delle prescrizioni mediche relative a determinate malattie o condizioni fisiche; terapia.Titolo opera: Il sonno di Thor  
> Parole: 1570

Il sonno di Thor

Innumerevoli portali si aprivano l’uno dopo l’altro nel cielo del regno unito, da alcuni di essi si alzavano alte fiamme sfrigolanti.

Un portale si aprì anche sul terreno, facendo volare una serie di uccelli dal basso verso l’alto, le creature stridevano terrorizzate.

Cadaveri di elfi oscuri erano disseminati sulle strade, intorno agli edifici semidistrutti e sugli ampi crateri di ciò che rimaneva di un immenso prato verde.

Sotto gli occhi sgranati e terrorizzati di Jane, una parte della torre nera che aveva attraversato il portale per rovinare sull’elfo oscuro, era crollata addosso a Thor. Urlò, tentando inutilmente di rialzarsi, le gambe le cedevano, le braccia non le rispondevano e le sue intere membra le dolevano.

“Thor!” chiamò a gran voce, fino a raschiarsi la voce. Un alto fumo si era diffuso tutt’intorno.

Loki, con l’aspetto di un agente S.H.I.E.L.D. iniziò a scavare tra le macerie. Riconobbe la mano di Thor sporca e insanguinata sotto un macigno. Scavò con più forza, fino a spezzarsi le unghie, liberando il corpo del fratello, i capelli biondi di quest’ultimo erano macchiati di sangue e anneriti dalla terra.

Loki prese Thor tra le braccia, lo sentì respirare, lo scosse, ma il dio del tuono rimase incosciente.

Jane intravide appena la figura di Loki nel denso fumo.

“T-ti prego… salvalo…” supplicò, mentre le lacrime le rigarono il viso. 

Ci fu un bagliore verde e Loki si teletrasportò.

***********

“Ringrazia che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. vi abbia prestato soccorso a Greenwich dopo quanto è successo a Manhattan” disse Natasha. Si appoggiò alla parete accanto alla porta e mise la mano sulla pistola. 

Loki fissò il viso ingrigito di Thor, osservò i suoi occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta, la barba dorata era madida di sudore e si sentiva il suo respiro rantolante. Il bip di un macchinario risuonava ovattato e la luce che entrava dalla finestra attraverso le tende e le inferriate illuminava di giallastro la stanza bianca.

“Su Midgard vi è ignoto il concetto di alleanza. Diffidate dei vostri campioni e non riconoscete la validità dell’aiuto tra compagni. Mi chiedo come mai mio fratello vi consideri ancora amici” ribatté sibilante Loki. 

Romanoff si sistemò una ciocca ondulata dietro l’orecchio e sporse le labbra carnose.

“Vuoi forse dirmi che a te interessa di Thor?” domandò. 

Loki ghignò, mostrando i denti lattei, le iridi gli brillarono di verde e si voltò.

“A te interessa dell’agente Barton o della tua nota rossa?” chiese. 

Natasha corrugò la fronte e dilatò le narici.

“Lui è il tuo cielo, ti ha salvato, ma tu continui a inseguire solo il tuo peccato”. Aggiunse mellifluo Loki, accavallò le gambe e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. 

Natasha strinse con forza il calcio della pistola fino ad arrossare le dita affusolate, rendendo ancor più bianche le nocche candide, le gote nivee le divennero rosate.

“Al contrario di te, io quella nota posso cancellarla e avere un futuro” ribatté gelida, sollevando il capo. 

Il figlio di Laufey si voltò e tornò a guardare Thor. Un tentacolo di magia verde si allungò dal suo ginocchio e sfiorò una ciocca bionda, spostandola.

“Oh, noi non possediamo i nostri cieli. No, noi possediamo solo il nostro inferno” rispose il mago.

***********

Tony si grattò il petto all’altezza di una piccola conca, che risaltava sulla sua pelle abbronzata e impallidì.

“Cosa vuol dire in coma? Point Break è un semidio, come può essere in coma?” domandò e la gola gli bruciò.

“Non sappiamo se si riprenderà, Stark” ammise Clint.

“Mi sa che ho bisogno di un bicchiere. Dopo un bel bicchiere tutto assume di senso… Sì” cercò di convincersi Stark. Raggiunse il suo piano bar, chiuse gli occhi e regolò il respiro. “Il ragazzone sicuramente se la caverà, ma posso sapere qualcosa in più?” domandò, versandosi da bere.

“Non sono venuto qui per parlare di Thor. In questo momento lo S.H.I.E.L.D. è in crisi, al suo interno hanno trovato innumerevoli traditori Hydra. C’è una terribile caccia all’uomo e non si sa da parte di chi verso chi.

Non abbiamo abbastanza uomini per controllare Loki e ci serviva il tuo aiuto” sussurrò Occhi di falco.

Tony lo raggiunse e gli mise in mano una bottiglietta di birra ghiacciata. Le sue labbra erano piegate in un piccolo ghigno strafottente. 

“Penso sia giunto il momento di offrire il drink promesso a piccolo cervo, ma…”. Le sue iridi castane si fecero più scure e liquide. “… non ho nessuna intenzione di abbandonare un Avengers. Cap non è qui, perciò me ne devo occupare io. Dimmi cos’ha” disse secco.

Clint deglutì rumorosamente e distolse lo sguardo.

“La rigenerazione Asgardiana è qualcosa di miracoloso, ma Thor non si sta svegliando lo stesso. I dottori dicono che il trauma cranico si sta riassorbendo e dovrebbe essere già sveglio a quest’ora. 

Forse c’era una sostanza, in cui è entrato in contatto a causa degli elfi oscuri, che lo sta avvelenando. Si pensa a un’alterazione perché è passato da un coma caldo a un coma agitato” spiegò.

Tony tornò al ripiano e vi appoggiò il proprio bicchiere vuoto.

“Fortunatamente Banner in questo momento è da me. Se c’è qualcuno che può aiutarmi con delle radiazioni galattiche è proprio il dottore dal ragazzone verde”. Piegò di lato il capo, grattandosi il pizzetto. “Chi è il dottore che se ne occupa?”. Aggiunse.

“Il dottor Wilson” rispose Clint.

“Avverti il dottor Wilson che sto per portare anche il Dr. Strange, il miglior neurologo del paese. 

Dimostriamo che i soldi fanno la felicità. Se c’è qualcuno che può capire se ci sono anche danni celebrali, quello è lui” rispose Tony.

**************

“Tranquillo, ragazzone. La ‘cura’ è arrivata, Uomo di Metallo sta per salvarti” sussurrò Tony. Si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio sulla fronte sudata di Thor.

Avvertì dei passi alle sue spalle e comparve il guanto dell’armatura sulla sua mano, creato dalla nenanotecnologie.

Loki apparve con le mani alzate.

“Vengo in pace” disse, la sua voce era rauca.

Tony notò i suoi occhi rossi.

“Anche lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ha buchi nella sicurezza, se una Diva conquistatrice, con i vestiti di sua madre, se ne può andare tranquillamente in giro” sussurrò. Indicò con la testa un tavolino. “Me lo aspettavo, trovi il drink su quel tavolo” disse.

Loki si massaggiò la spalla.

“Si può davvero parlare di ‘cura’ o pensi di esserla tu?” domandò.

“Sì, si può parlare di cura, visto che è l’opera che due medici, i migliori nelle loro categorie, stanno prestando per guarire un malato.

Al momento stanno utilizzando i macchinari che ho creato apposta per riuscire a svegliare tuo fratello.

Anche se…” rispose Tony.

Loki si sedette sul tavolo, fissando il proprio riflesso deformato nell’alcolico.

“Anche se?” domandò.

Stark incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggiò al muro, leccandosi le labbra con espressione grave.

“La vera cura per lui sarebbe sapere che ti sei occupato di lui.

Temo che il signore del martello non si ricordi nemmeno chi è, se tu non gli sei accanto” sussurrò.

Loki bevve il drink in un sorso e sentì la gola bruciargli.

< Ha combinato diversi liquori midgardiani perché sembrino quelli Asgardiani. Per essere un’imitazione, niente male > pensò.

“Ho hai paura di essere tu, per una volta, il principe azzurro della bella addormentata dei fulmini? Se non è lui a venirti dietro ti spaventa?” lo stuzzicò Tony.

Loki gli porse il bicchiere con un gesto stizzito.

Tony si spostò, muovendo le mani davanti a sé.

“Dio o non dio, non accetto le cose che mi porgono. Sorry” disse. FerroVecchio si avvicinò con un rumore sferragliante e, con la sua mano robotica, prese il bicchiere dalle mani del dio dell’inganno.

“Ti dimostrerò che non temo niente, midgardiano fastidioso” rispose Loki.

< Grazie Stark per avermi dato una valida scusa > pensò.

***********

Loki osservò gli eccitanti che Strange iniettava a Thor, Banner stava togliendogli le fasce.

Strange aprì a forza un occhio di Thor e utilizzò una piccola torcia grande un indice per controllare la reazione dell’occhio.

“La cura sta funzionando, si risveglierà a breve” disse Strange sbrigativo.

< Stark si è rivelato una sorpresa migliore di quanto mi aspettassi. Non solo questo era il caso più interessante della mia carriera e il compenso il migliore pagamento, ma Tony è anche affascinante.

Per non parlare di come suona divinamente il pianoforte > pensò.

“Però sa-sarebbe meglio… che continuassi a pa-parlargli” disse Banner con voce rauca, rivolto a Loki. Si pulì gli occhiali nella maglia con le mani tremanti.

Loki gli fece un sorriso sincero.

“Dottore, è venuto qui per salvare un amico. La rispetto molto” sussurrò con voce sibilante.

Natasha entrò nella stanza e vedendo Banner madido di sudore, lo afferrò per un braccio.

“Venga dottore, non vogliamo certo Hulk qui dentro” disse secca.

Gli occhi color smeraldo di Loki brillarono.

“Non ha visto come il dottore arrossisce per lei. Questa è la sua occasione di avere un lieto fine”. Natasha sentì la voce di Loki sibilarle nell’orecchio.

< Hai deciso di affrontare finalmente il tuo inferno per il tuo cielo?

Perché, se è così, anch’io tenterò di rendere Bruce il mio nuovo orizzonte > pensò, uscendo dalla stanza.

Strange vide Loki accomodarsi in una sedia ed uscì silenziosamente.

Loki afferrò la mano di Thor e si piegò in avanti, sentendolo mugolare. Sorrise vedendo che il viso dell’altro diventava più roseo.

“Chissà se sono davvero la tua cura, ma, comunque andrà, questa volta sarò io ad occuparmi di te, mio amato pentapalmo” sussurrò.

“Fra-tello…” esalò Thor nel sonno, sorridendo.


End file.
